Conventionally, various types of such card holders have been developed, for example those as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15. A card holder illustrated in FIG. 14 has a roller individually inserted in an outer covering member. A card holder illustrated in FIG. 15 includes a flat disc-shaped member, and the disc-shaped member has a side portion of its periphery opened, into which a card is inserted to be held. However, these conventional card holders are time consuming and expensive to manufacture, fail to smoothly attach and detach cards to be pinched, or limit a thickness of the card to be held. Additionally, most of the conventional card holders like that shown in FIG. 15 can only be used in limited places including the interior of a vehicle and hence lacks in general versatility.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the aforesaid technical background, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a card holder that permits smooth attachment and detachment of any card without limiting a thickness of the card to be pinched, whose manufacturing costs are low, and which has ruggedness and enhanced versatility.